Kingdom Hearts: The Next Generation Part II
by bizzleb
Summary: The next Keyblader Matt and his new friends, Stitch and Pikachu, begin their journey to find Laura, along with the missing Sora. Their first stop is a familiar one in Radiant Garden. Check it out! continued from the first story...
1. The Only World?

**_Here we go! The beginning of Part II!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners._**

Matt learned quickly that piloting the second gummi ship was a lot more fun than it looked. After learning the controls with Stitch and Pikachu's help, they were finally beginning to travel.

"Wow!" Matt said in amazement. It was like they were traveling through space and time itself. "This is…amazing…I had no idea…"

Unfortunately, Matt also made a startling discovery from what he saw, as did his new friends. "Oh no!" Stitch and Pikachu gasped. There was only one world other than the one they had just come out of. Neither Disney Castle nor Matt's world were visible.

"What happened?" Matt said. "Where are all the worlds? Where's my world?"

"Uh oh!" Stitch screamed. "Theysa disappeared!"

"They were all just here a minute ago!" Pikachu added. He sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

Matt couldn't believe it. He couldn't go back to his own world even if he wanted to now…

"Wesa go to that world?" Stitch asked. He pointed to one in particular that was sitting about 500 feet in front of the ship. It looked like it had a radiance to it, including a town and a castle.

"Well, we can't go backwards," Matt said.

"Let's go forward, then," Pikachu said. "What is that world anyway?"

"Hmm," Matt said. "According to the readings, it says 'Radiant Garden'. I remember that one from the games. Let's check it out!"

When they finally landed in the Radiant Garden, Matt and his friends beamed into the center of the town.

"Hm...I wonder why this was the only world that's available right now," Matt said.

"Who knows?" Pikachu asked with a shrug.

"Where wesa go?" Stitch then asked. He scratched his head in confusion.

"That's a good question," Matt replied.

Before he could answer though, a wave of Nobodies and Heartless appeared out of nowhere. They surrounded the trio before they knew it.

Matt grunted and summoned his Keyblade with a flash. "Guess we fight now and talk later."

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu fought off the large wave for several minutes. Their attacks proved quite affective for the most part. They also tried to help any of the bystanders being attacked.

After a few minutes of rough fighting, a helping hand soon came about and slashed away four Heartless at once.

"Whoa," Matt exclaimed. "Who are you?"

A young man with a long sword and a scar on his face beckoned the trio. He had long brown hair and what looked like a bluish jacket on. "The name's Leon. Follow me. There's no time to explain."

The trio looked at each other and agreed that he was trustworthy. With Leon's help, they managed to fight off the rest of the enemies in their path before being led to one of the houses.

"Come on in," Leon said. "We'll be safe in here for now." Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu walked in and saw what looked like a standard HQ. There was a large computer in the middle of the room along with several shelves lined with tons of books. A group of others then came forward.

"It's about time they got here," said an old man with blonde hair. He also wore goggles around his forehead and had a toothpick hanging from his mouth. "We got all sorts of trouble without them getting hurt too."

"Are these the new guys, Leon?" a young girl asked. She wore clothing that reminded Matt of ninja attire. She also wore a beaming smile from the moment that Matt and the others entered the room. "I sure haven't seen them before."

Leon nodded and sighed. "Yep, these are them." He turned towards Matt. "So…you are the next chosen one huh?"

Matt nodded. "Well, guess I wouldn't have the Keyblade if I wasn't, can I?"

"No, but it's odd. Still, we've been expecting you three for a little while. The king said you would be arriving some time soon. Would you mind telling us your names?"

"I'm Matt."

"Hiee...my..name...is...Stitch."

"And I'm, Pikachu."

Leon nodded. "Alright...let me be the first to introduce the crew." He pointed to everyone in turn. "You've already met Yuffie and Cid." He then motioned to two other individuals in the room.

"My name is Aerith," said a young woman with a pink and white dress. She had a long brown ponytail as well. "It's so nice to finally meet you all."

"Indeed," added an old man with a long white beard and gold specatcles. "And I am the great and powerful Merlin. One of the greatest sorcerors in all the worlds. Might I say it is an honor to make your aquaintance."

"The pleasure is ours," Matt replied.

"Too bad we've got to cut the introductions short," Leon spoke up. "There's too much trouble right now."

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, the Heartless and Nobodies are back again. I can't believe it. To make it all worse, Sora and his friends are missing too. This is bad…" She shook her head in anguish.

"We heard about that," Matt said. "I'm looking for my friend, Laura, too. Are there any leads?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Oh...thanks anyway..."

"This new Organization is different," Leon said. "We can't get any new info on Sora or their leader, so the king went to try and find out more."

Merlin spoke next. "Yes, this new enemy is quite different. Nothing we've ever seen before, though they do have some similarites with Organization XIII."

"Well that sucks," Matt said.

"Where is the King by the way?" Pikachu asked. "We haven't seen him in a while."

"We don't know," Yuffie said with a shrug. "We never know."

Matt then had a question of his own. "Actually, there is something I can ask. Why was this the only world uncovered? I thought there were more out there."

"Yeah, we noticed that too," Leon said. "But that's not really important right now. What is important is that you three are here now."

"Glad to be of help," Matt said. "What do you need us for, anyway? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm glad you asked my lad," Merlin stated. "The king asked me a favor when you three arrived."

"What kind of favor?" Pikachu asked with interest.

"You three must see someone immediately," Merlin said. "It is of utmost importance you speak with him as he has the information that you need."

"Who exactly might that be?" Matt asked.

"You'll see for yourself when you get there," Merlin replied. With that, he began to wave his arms.

"See ya later," Yuffie said while waving goodbye.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu put up their hands. Before they knew it, they were off in a cloud of smoke to an unknown destination…

* * *

**_Hmm...I wonder where they're going now. Why is it there's only one place available? Find out next chapter._**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	2. The Master

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

Before Matt and his friends knew it, they had been transported away from the house in Radiant Garden. Now they stood in front of a tall building that was sitting on some strange island. It rose several feet into the air, casuing Matt and the others to gaze at it in awe.

"Huh?" Stitch asked. "Where we at?"

"Good question," Pikachu said. "We're in the middle of nowhere! Where did Merlin send us?"

Matt looked up at the building. It looked familiar, but he couldn't remember who lived there. He did know they were someone important. The king and Merlin wouldn't have sent them here if it wasn't of great importance.

Matt sighed. "Well, we should probably go inside. It's better than just standing here and doing nothing." Stitch and Pikachu agreed.

The trio went inside and found nothing but a long spiral staircase. There was nowhere to go but up.

After what seemed like a million stairs and several doors along the way, Matt and his friends finally made it to the top. They each collasped their hands and knees in exhaustion.

"Damn…," Matt said between pants. "This place could use an elevator."

The trio then entered the final room. Waiting for them at the desk was an old man with a long, gray beard. He wore a cone cap on his head with star and moon shapes.

"Greetings to you all. I am Yen Sid, master of this tower and teacher of King Mickey. I've been anticipating your arrival." Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu each bowed in respect. "The king and I had a very interesting chat recently. He and I had discovered that the Keyblade has chosen a new bearer. I would assume that would be you...Matt."

"Yes, sir," Matt said. He summoned his Keyblade. "I don't even know why it did, and it's been so weird."

"Yes, I know about where you are from, Matt. You are from a world that hasn't been touched by the forces from outside, yet most events from other worlds somehow reach it. It is a most special one,indeed."

"Yeah, most what shows up is from people's imaginations. It's through books, games, movies…"

"Yes, you may have knowledge about other worlds that you have never even touched, Matt. That makes you very special. The fact that the Keyblade chose you is most interesting, but I've never questioned those it has chosen. The king told me that he thought you were a good choice." This caused Matt to smile a little bit. "You are probably wondering why you three are here, aren't you?"

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu nodded their heads.

"Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas and disbanded Organization XIII some time ago. For a time, there was a great peace in the worlds. However, the Heartless and Nobodies have resurfaced under a new leader, who decided to then form a new Organization. The Heartless and the Nobodies will continue on their path and cause havoc in the worlds…unless someone stops them."

"Us?," Stitch asked.

Yen Sid nodded. "Matt, you have been chosen by destiny to wield the Keyblade, the greatest weapon of good imaginable. The Heartless cower in front of it. Stitch and Pikachu, you were chosen by King Mickey for reasons he wished to keep secret." Yen Sid then smiled. "I sense that though you are odd choices, you are the right ones for this kind of mission."

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu looked at each other and beamed. The king really must thought highly of them.

Then, Matt remembered something important. "Master Yen Sid, the Organization…they took my friend, Laura. The Oracle of the Matrix, she said I would see her again, but…well…"

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, the Oracle is well known around the worlds for her wisdom. I've rarely ever questioned her abilities. Still, whether or not you will see your friend again, I do not know."

Matt looked down. Stitch and Pikachu looked sadly at him, feeling for him.

"Master," Pikachu said. "How come most of the worlds are hidden from us?"

Yen Sid nodded. "That is one of the reasons you have come here. Unfortunately, the worlds have been disconnected once again. Do not fret though. Has the Keyblade done anything strange in your use, Matt?"

"Yeah," Matt said. Something then clicked inside his mind. "Will the Keyblade unlock the paths and the other worlds?"

"Correct. Your Keyblade will lead the way and connect the worlds once again."

"All right," Stitch and Pikachu said together.

"There is something else you should know," Yen Sid said.

"What might that be?" Matt asked.

"There are some new worlds that have been revealed to me. Ones I've never encountered before in all my years of watching the stars."

"What that mean?" Stitch asked.

"I think It means we're going into uncharted territory," Matt said.

"Somewhat correct," Yen Sid said. "Because of your knowledge of the worlds, Matt, you may give yourselves an advantage."

"Wait…slow down…what am we supposed to do if I already know what's going to happen?"

"Whether or not you choose to reveal the truth is up to you. The Organization cares not about this information. They will set forth their plans regardless, using the paths of darkness in order to roam among world new and old."

"Ok…I guess..."

"Now, there is more I wish to tell you, young Keyblader."

"What would that be?"

"Do you remember Neo teaching you the energy blast?"

"Yeah, we couldn't have defeat Smith without using it. It's a pretty sweet attack, too!"

Yen Sid sighed. "Yes. It's proper name with the Keyblade is the Kingdom Blast. While it is a powerful weapon, it is also very risky to the user. I am here to warn you to only use it as a last resort, especially when you are alone. It will drain your life energy drastically to the point of death. I would advising using it with Stitch and Pikachu to combine your energy." The trio nodded in agreement. "If you must use it alone, do it sparingly."

"Got it," Matt said.

Yen Sid sighed. "You three have a long and difficult journey ahead of you. Hmmm…this brings back memories."

"Of what, Master?" Pikachu asked.

"You three are in the exact spots that Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in when they began their journey. I believe that you three are just as special for what you can accomplish as a team."

"You bet we are!" Matt said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Stitch and Pikachu agreed, jumping up in excitement.

Yen Sid smiled. "Yes, while you three look the oddest of combinations, sometimes they can be the greatest. Now if you would go to the other room, I believe there is something for each of you to assist you on your journey."

"Really? No way!"

Matt and his friends hurried to the next room. Inside were three good fairies that were quite cheerful and excited to serve the new team of warriors. Together, they cast a spell on him that made his clothing glow for a few moments before subsiding. He bore a white shirt, black shorts with with white trim, and a pair of sparkling black tennis shoes.

"I'm afraid we can't give you the power of Drive Forms," the red fairy, Flora, told Matt when it was completed. "But these clothes we have given you will still be very useful in your journey. Take these as well." The fairies then cast a spell, causing the wrists of Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu to glow before a single black wristband layed upon it.

"What are these?" Matt asked.

"These are very special wristbands," the green fairy, Fauna, replied. "With them, you can always keep track of one another if you get lost or separated."

"Wow! That's really cool! Thank you!"

Stitch and Pikachu were also given special necklaces for added power for their weapons and attacks. This made Matt feel good inside so that he wasn't the only one receiving a boost.

They thanked the fairies, then returned to Yen Sid.

"Matt…Stitch…Pikachu. I thank you. There is nothing more that I can do now. I have much faith in that you three can accomplish the great task set before you. Be warned, though. There will be many stout tasks and challenges you must face. You should never let down your guard. With that, I bid you farewell. The worlds await you."

"Yes, sir," the three said in unison.

"Now off you go," Yen Sid added. Like Merlin, he waved his arms and began to cast a spell to return them to Radiant Garden.

"Whoa!" The trio yelled together as they disappeared with a puff a smoke.

_Not again… _Matt thought.

* * *

**_Well, if Yen Sid says to get it done, they'd better get it done. What awaits them going forward? Find out soon!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	3. Magic Lesson

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

The next thing they knew, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu landed with a _thud_ on the floor of Merlin's house. To their surprise, he was the only one there waiting for them.

"Oww," Stitch and Pikachu both said.

"Man, he really should give us some landing gear next time," Matt said while brushing the dust off his clothes.

"Welcome back my lads," Merlin greeted them. "I'm sure the Master Yen Sid gave you some insight, hmmm?"

"You could say that," Pikachu said.

"Wesa gotsa upgraded," Stitch said while showing off their new gear.

"Impressive, very impressive indeed," Merlin said. "Now there is something else I wish to do for you, Matt."

"What would that be?" the teen asked curiously.

"How much do you believe in magic?"

"Well…," Matt replied. He thought about it for a moment. "To be honest I'm just about willing to believe anything at this point."

"I'm glad you say so, because I'm willing to teach you a spell or two to aid you on your journey to find your friend."

"Really?" Matt asked. "That's great! I'd be glad to. One thing first, though. Where is everyone?"

Merlin sighed. "Leon and the rest of the committee went out to investigate something in the city. However, they should return very soon. Until then, we have the place all to ourselves."

"Ok."

Now then, are you all ready to be dazzled?" The trio all nodded yes.

Merlin went on to teach only two spells to Matt("Start slowly and progress, my lad!"). They included Firaga, the fire spell, and Blizzaga for ice power. Each required the same amount of concentration as it took some of Matt's energy in order to use it.

"Now, of course you must use those spells wisely due to you don't have too much magic right now."

Matt nodded and said, "Got it. Thanks Merlin, we'll be sure to put these spells to good use."

Suddenly, Merlin's door burst open. Yuffie slowly walked in and looked like she was about to collapse. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu quickly rushed to her aid.

"Huh? Yousa OK?" Stitch asked.

"Yuffie, what happened to you?" Matt added.

"Hold on a minute," Merlin said. "Let's get the poor girl to lie down. She looks utterly exhausted."

"I'm just fine, Merlin," Yuffie said weakly. "Matt…"

"What? What is it? Where are the others?"

"We noticed an unusual energy reading in town, so we all went to investigate. Of course we had to fight our way through Heartless, but what's new right? So we got to the sight of the energy reading and we found…we found…"

"Found what?" Matt asked.

Yuffie gave them a small smile. "We found Donald and Goofy…but we didn't see Sora, Riku, or Kairi."

Matt was shaking with excitement. "You mean they just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yes. Leon couldn't believe it. Problem was that they couldn't remember who they were, and they weren't alone. Some guy in a black coat came and summoned a group of Nobodies. Leon told me to run and get you. That's the last I saw of them…" She layed back down and rested her head against the pillow.

The trio couldn't believe it. They knew deep down this was something that they couldn't miss.

"Now just wait a minute," Merlin said.

It was too late; Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu had already sprinted out the door into the city.

* * *

**_Oh boy! Donald and Goofy are ok? What about Leon and the others? Find out soon!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	4. Hussle to Battle

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

"C'mon! We have to get there!" Matt yelled. He swung his Keyblade and destroyed the Heartless that was standing in his way.

Stitch and Pikachu fought their way to keep up with Matt. They were going as fast as they could to where Yuffie had said Leon was. The seasoned warrior was counting on them for much needed backup.

Eventually, the group reached Leon. Unfortunately, he was lying on his back and surrounded by a group of Shadow Heartless.

"Leon!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu yelled. Stitch blasted half of the Heartless away while Pikachu shocked away the rest.

Leon could barely move. "Matt…"

"Don't worry about it, Leon. We can take it from here. These guys don't stand a chance against the three of us." Matt was about to get back up, but Leon grabbed shirt.

"Wait…" Leon groaned.

"Are you ok?" Pikachu asked.

"What happened?" Stitch also asked.

Leon could barely speak. "Donald…and…Goofy…"

"What?" Matt asked. "Are they here? Where are they?"

"The…Organization…uhh…" Leon fell over and passed out.

Matt grunted. "Oh man." He looked around at the surrounding Heartless. "Stitch! Pikachu! We have to protect Leon from getting hurt."

"You bet," Pikachu said. Stitch growled in anticipation.

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu fought off the Shadow Heartless for a few minutes until the creatures eventually retreated.

However, someone else had come to take their place. Through a portal of darkness appeared a fully hooded Organization member.

"Who are you?" Matt yelled. He pointed his Keyblade straight for him. "What have you done to Laura? Where is she?"

"Yeah. Donald and Goofy too!" Pikachu yelled.

"Eh!" Stitch added.

This new figure started laughing. "Wow...he said that you were like that other warrior. I can't believe I have to fight you people again."

Matt hesitated. "What? Fight me _again?_" What was this guy talking about?

The figure lowered his hood. "This time, though, things are gonna be different."

Matt gasped and almost dropped his Keyblade. "You?"

* * *

**_Who is this mysterious stranger that Matt recognizes? Can our heroes beat them? Find out soon!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	5. Enemy from the Past

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

Matt was frozen in his tracks, Stitch and Pikachu at his side. He couldn't believe who this Organization member was.

He looked like he was a teenager or in his early twenties. He had long ash hair and summoned a guitar-like weapon to his side. There was no doubt to Matt who he was. It was…

"…Demyx?" Matt yelled.

"Well what do you know..." Demyx said. "The newbie actually did know who I was. The boss wasn't kidding around."

"Demyx?" Stitch asked.

"Who's Demyx?" Pikachu added.

Matt was in shock. He could barely move. "How? It's not possible. You were destroyed…"

"…and brought back for an encore," Demyx finished. "My boss said he wanted yours truly to be a part of the next great thing."

"Who is he, Matt?" Pikachu asked.

"A former member of Organization XIII. Sora, Donald, and Goofy took care of him last time."

"Wesa do the same," Stitch said. He growled in anticipation.

Demyx broke down in a long laugh. "I don't think so, kiddies. You see, our new leader has bigger plans than my last crew ever had. He makes Xemnas peril in his wake."

"Just who is this leader anyway?" Matt yelled. "Sounds like he likes to hide instead of show himself to us. You know…he must not be very smart to bring someone like you back from the darkness."

Matt had struck a vein in Demyx, who just chuckled. "Like you're going to find out anyway. I'm not going anywhere this time around. You three are going to be my newest backup dancers by the time I'm through with you." He readied his guitar for battle.

Matt quickly turned to Stitch and Pikachu. "Ok, you guys ready? He uses water to attack, powerful water too. Don't worry, though. He's one of the weaker members."

"Hey!" The Nobody yelled. "I heard that!"

Pikachu nodded, but Stitch cowered in fear. "Water?..." he said nervously.

Matt noticed this and quickly said, "Just stay close to me and we'll beat this punk for good."

Stitch nodded and said, "Eh."

"Let's do this," Pikachu said.

The battle then began with a flourish. While Matt went in for a close range attack, Stitch and Pikachu used their plasma and electric blasts from a far in a long range effort towards Demyx.

With just a stroke of his guitar weapon, Demyx summoned water like birds to take the hits. "Dance, water, dance!," he yelled. He suffered no damage whatsoever. Matt kept trying to attack Demyx, but his water clones just kept absorbing the blow.

"Damn," Matt said. "We can't touch him." Then he remembered something that Sora did with the clones from the game. "Worth a try." Matt prepared another swing of his Keyblade towards the Nobody.

"You still don't learn, do you?" Demyx said. He summoned multiple water clones once more. This time though, Matt was ready. He grabbed one of the clones by its legs. Before Demyx knew what had happened, Matt swung the clone around at the others, making them disappear with a bubbly poof. Before too long, they were all gone.

Demyx looked in shock. "Well, well, well. This one knows how to play too."

"All right!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled.

Demyx shot a look at them. Unfortunately, he had learned from the last fight with Sora as well.

Before Matt could react, Demyx stroked his guitar and sent two giant water geysers straight at Stitch and Pikachu. They had reacted to it in time and had shot their separate blasts at the geysers to try and stop them. It had come a second too late. Stitch and Pikachu were then slammed into the side of a brick wall.

Matt gasped in horror at his friends. "NO!" he yelled. They were pinned and couldn't move their bodies an inch. From what Matt could tell, they couldn't breathe either. Bubbles emitted from both their mouths as they struggled to break free.

"I think you and I should settle this on our own Keyblader," Demyx said with an evil smile. "Without your lackies."

"You…" Matt said with hatred in his voice. His body shook in anger. "You're gonna regret that." For a brief moment, his body shined with light, giving him a surge of instant energy.

Before Demyx knew what happened, Matt was suddenly right in front of him and in his face. Without hesitating, he slashed several times into the Nobody's body. The blows sent Demyx flying to the ground on his back. Somehow, it managed to weaken his hold on the geysers.

Matt then turned around and pointed his Keyblade at his trapped friends. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "FIRAGA!" Large flames erupted from the Keyblade and burst into the geysers.

A large explosion occurred, sending torrents of water flying to every side. Matt had done it. With steam seeming from the scene, Stitch and Pikachu had been freed.

"Thanks, Matt! Pikachu yelled. He and Stitch shook the water from their fur and rushed back into the fight. Matt nodded to them and turned his attention back to Demyx.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked. "Or do you want run back to your 'Organization' and hide?"

Demyx smiled. "You have no idea…no idea." He stood up and held his weapon tight. "I can't believe I let my guard down so easily. I'll admit, I was only holding back before, but now this has gotten personal…It will be a pleasure destroying you."

* * *

**_Alright! The first battle with an Organization member. Can our heroes beat Demyx for good? Find out soon!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	6. Matt vs Demyx

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

The battle continued between Demyx and Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu.

Demyx had abandoned the use of his water clones and began to attack more his foes more directly. He used his ability to control water and sent towering geysers straight at the trio, trying to crush them beneath the pressure.

Each of them had to move quickly in order to dodge the geysers. Every time, they barely managed to get out of the way. Stitch was especially cautious because of his fear. So cautious that he could barely attack. Matt understood why he was so hesitant, but this was no time to freeze up. There lives, as well as Leon's, were on the line.

Demyx also used another attack in which he yelled 'Water', causing giant bubbles came flying out of the air. One hit Matt hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Those bubbles packed a huge punch behind them.

As the battle dragged on, Matt had been watching Demyx carefully as he and his friends had been avoiding his attacks. Slowly, he, Stitch, and Pikachu had began to understand that Demyx's attacks were rhythm based. Once they got it understood, it made it more and more easier to dodge.

After a while of dipping and dodging, Matt and his friends began to grow weary. They couldn't keep it up forever. Demyx had to be stopped in his tracks...and fast.

"We gotta attack together," Matt yelled, Keyblade at the ready. "You guys ready?" They had to get it right the first time.

"Eh!"Stitch yelled.

"He's going down," Pikachu said. He began to power up for a huge Thunder attack. Stitch quickly around to behind Demyx and charged up his blasters for a powerful attack as well.

"Honestly?" Demyx yelled. He used his guitar to summon geysers in front to protect himself against Stitch and Pikachu's blasts…which is what they were hoping for.

All the while, Matt had been gathering energy for a large magic attack while Stitch and Pikachu had kept Demyx busy. With the two geysers surrounding the Nobody, Matt aimed his Keyblade straight at him.

"BLIZZAGA MAXIMA!" Matt cried. A large beam of ice then emitted towards Demyx. The Nobody didn't see what hit him. Demyx was now encased in ice, unable to move.

"Ooo, wesa did it," Stitch said.

"Worked like a charm," Matt agreed. "Now to finish it!" He charged towards the frozen Demyx, ready to end it once and for all with the Keyblade.

Before he could strike though, something had stopped Matt in his tracks before he could finish

Demyx had somehow broken free of his encasement. Joining him were an unconscious, but very much alive…

"Donald and Goofy!" Matt yelled. He had to stop in his tracks in order not to hurt them. "Let them go now!"

"'Let them go now''" Demyx said mockingly. "These two aren't going anywhere. I figure I'd make some use of them and make them my personal 'bodyguards'."

"You jerk!"Pikachu said. "You really are nobody!

"Chuga nea Mala questa!" Stitch growled.

"Don't judge me," Demyx said. "You wouldn't have the guts to attack these two. I wouldn't even care if you did anyway. I've been begging my pals in the Organization to get rid of them anyway after what they did to me."

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu stood still together, not daring to attack Demyx without risk of harming Donald and Goofy. They couldn't face the King , never mind Sora, if they did any damage to their friends.

Stitch and Pikachu looked at Matt in confusion. They didn't have a clue how to save Donald and Goofy, and neither did Matt.

_What are we supposed to do…? _Matt thought. _What would Sora do…?_

He looked at the Keyblade in his hand. It felt powerful, like it usually did when he held it. Out of the blue, he had the strangest feeling. The feeling that he had to attack now. _Don't be afraid…_ He heard in his mind again.

_Am I actually about to do this?... I hope I'm right…_

Matt looked at Stitch and Pikachu and gave them a look of confidence. "Do you guys trust me?"

They looked at each other, then back at Matt.

"Stitch trust Matt," he said.

"So do I," Pikachu added.

Matt smiled. He nodded to their approval and stepped forward.

"What's this?" Demyx said. "The Keyblader is ready to admit defeat?"

"Not on your life," Matt replied. Suddenly, he started into a full sprint towards Demyx, Donald, and Goofy. He readied his Keyblade to strike.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Pikachu said.

"Matt!" Stitch added. It was too late. They could only watch in horror at what they're friend was trying to do.

Matt charged up and prepared to strike. Demyx stood frozen…not knowing what was happening.

Then, it happened. A flash of dark had sprinted onto the battlefield, right in between the charging Matt and Demyx. Before their eyes, Donald and Goofy had disappeared. Only a very stunned Demyx stood before him.

"NOW! TAKE THIS!" With one final horizontal slash, Matt struck the Nobody with everything he had. He'd swung so hard, that he ended up about a few yards behind his enemy, Keyblade held high. "Gotcha!"

Demyx stumbled backwards, clutching his fading body. "No…no not again. How is this possible? NOOOOOOOO!" With a blinding flash, he was gone.

Stitch and Pikachu raced towards Matt. "Are you ok?" Pikachu asked him. Matt indicated he was alright.

"What just happen?" Stitch asked.

"Why don't we ask him?" Matt replied while pointing.

Yet another figure with a dark coat and hood stood before them, clutching the unconscious Donald and Goofy. He set them down comfortably.

Normally, Organization members gave Matt a bad feeling, but not this one. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't the enemy. Not after what he'd done just now.

"Thank you," Matt said. "Whoever you war, you're a lifesaver." The figure nodded in response. He then reached into his pocket and brought out a letter. He threw it to Matt, who caught it with one hand. The figure then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Stitch yelled.

"Who are you?" Pikachu asked. "Why did you help us?"

The figure raised his finger and shook it back in forth, indicating that he wasn't going to say anything. He then ran off into the distance before the trio could ask more.

Stitch and Pikachu then gave Matt a semi-dirty look. "What?" he asked.

"What were you thinking? You could've killed Donald and Goofy," Pikachu bellowed.

"Why Matt didn't tell Stitch and Pikachu yousa gonna pull off crazy stunt?," Stitch asked.

"Sorry, guys," Matt said, scratching his head. "It's hard to explain…I just had a feeling something good would happen."

"Matt's feelings are crazy then," Stitch said.

"I'm with you there pal," Pikachu said while shaking his head.

"I don't blame you," Matt said while looking at his Keyblade. "This thing is weird like that."

Suddenly, the Keyblade started acting on its own again. The letter in Matt's hand raised itself up a little bit before shooting a beam of light, revealing a keyhole up in the sky. Matt did the whole unlocking thing once more and used the Keyblade to unlock it.

Matt looked at the letter in his hand. "Well...let's have a look," he said. Stitch and Pikachu gathered close to read with Matt:

_To whom it may concern:_

_I've been watching you three fight, and you aren't half bad. Not bad at all. The time isn't right to reveal myself quite yet. I've got some work to do, and I've got to do it alone. _

_This new Organization will stop at nothing to control the worlds and capture, so you three must protect them at all costs. Good luck to you all! The king sends his regards. _

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"Who could it be?" Stitch asked.

"Good question," Pikachu said. "Whoever it is, he met the King."

"Yeah, that's a good sign," Matt said. "He's right though, this Organization is tough." He let out a long sigh. "Let's get Leon, Donald, and Goofy back to Merlin's house."

* * *

**_Bye, bye, Demyx. You were the most annoying boss ever! _**

**_Who is this mysterious savoir and why did he help the trio save Donald and Goofy? How does he know the King? _****_Find out soon!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	7. Word from the Author

_Hey everybody! Thanks to all of those who've kept up with the story!_

_I just wanted to take a time-out from the action. Isn't it getting good? Already an Organization battle! (Any more members going to make a return?)_

_I just wanted to ask some fellow writers/fans their opinions on what they think of my idea! Again, right now were in Radiant Garden, but it's only the beginning. I've already said I'm up for any suggestions of worlds as long as I've got a good basis of it. I'm open to old worlds as well for a challenge!_

_Ever since I played KH2, I've always had the fantasy of Stitch and Pikachu being the new partners. What do you think them? Are they good choices?_

_Thanks again! More to come..._


	8. Amnesia Attack

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu somehow did it. The trio had managed to drag the unconscious Leon, Donald, and Goofy all the way back to Merlin the wizard's house. Luckily, they had no moreHeartless or Nobodies attack on the way.

"My heavens!" Merlin said when they arrived. He and Yuffie were the only ones there waiting. "How in the world? Tell us, what happened?"

"Yes," Yuffie added. "Do tell. We've been dying to find out. Is Leon ok?"

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu went on to explain about how they discovered Leon in the middle of the city. They then described the intense battle with Demyx.

"So you're saying you battled someone who was already destroyed?" Yuffie asked.

"That's right," Matt said. "Sora and the others took care of him before during that huge invasion here a while back."

"How do you know that? We've never even heard of this guy."

Matt hesitated. "Well…" He knew it would be tough to exlain.

"It's because he knows of events of the past." Leon had woken and had slowly stood on his feet.

"Leon!"Yuffie said, rushing to his side. "Glad to see you up and running."

"I'm fine, Yuffie," Leon replied. "It'll take more than a few Heartless to get rid of me." He then looked at Matt and his friends. "A man named Neo came to me one day with a message from the King. He said that according to his Majesty, the Keyblade had chosen another warrior. The thing was though, he was from a world where the activities of the other worlds reach it. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Matt said. "Don't ask me how though. I'm already confused about everything as it is."

"Hmph," Leon said. "Thanks for saving my hide, you three. Donald and Goofy too. I could tell that was no walk in the park."

"No problem," Stitch said.

"Our pleasure," Pikachu said with a thumbs up.

"Still," Leon said. "Now we can ask Donald and Goofy when they wake up about where Sora is."

"Can I ask them about Laura, too?" Matt asked eaglerly. "The Organization has taken her for some reason. Maybe they know something."

Leon nodded back. "I suppose we can."

"What shall we do in the mean time, Leon?" Merlin asked.

"I want to know what this kid knows about everything that happened here. If he really is from a special world, why doesn't he prove it?"

"Great…" Matt said while rolling his eyes. "Story time…"

So for the next few minutes, Matt managed to recall everything that happened in Radiant Garden in the past. It included all of Sora's previous battles as well as their adventure in the world of Tron the security program. Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin were fascinated by his knowledge.

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu then told their story about their own battles together and their time with the king.

"Wow...that's so cool," Yuffie spoke up.

"Just...fascinating...," Merlin added.

When they were just about finished, Donald and Goofy begin to stir. Everyone gathered around to greet them.

"What a relief! How are you two feeling?" Leon asked.

"Ohh…my head," Donald said.

"Gwarsh, I hurt my head too," Goofy said. "I guess were ok."

"Who are you guys anyway?" Donald asked suddenly, looking at them all with a confused look.

"Very funny, Donald," Yuffie said with a nervous chuckle. "It's us. Yuffie, Leon, and Merlin."

"I don't know," Donald said. " I've never seen you people before."

Goofy also was confused. "Come to think of it, I can't even remember MY own name."

"Me too," Donald said.

"WHAT?" everyone else yelled.

"You don't remember who you are?" Matt asked.

"Uh uh," Donald said, shaking his head.

"Not a clue," Goofy said.

"Great," Matt said. "Looks like they've got amnesia."

"Hmm…interesting," Leon exclaimed. "What do you make of this, Merlin?"

"Hmmm…" Merlin said. He stepped closer to Donald and Goofy and examined them carefully. The wizard then startled back in horror.

"What? What is it, Merlin?" Yuffie asked.

"Is it bad?" Pikachu also asked.

The wizard was shaking his head in misery. "My my my…this…this is some very dark magic I sense. Oh dear. This is just more than amnesia on these two. A powerful spell was cast on them that hascompletely wipe their memories blank. Only someone very powerful could have cast it."

"You mean...we're stuck like this forever?" Goofy asked.

"Not necessarily. I might be able to help you both regain your memories, but I'm going to need some time."

"Awww…," Donald said. "I wish I could remember everything."

"Me too," Goofy said.

Leon sighed. "Great, now we can't find out what happened to Sora."

_Or Laura…_ Matt thought sadly.

"Who's Sora?" Donald asked.

"He's your friend. You guys fought together to save the worlds…," Yuffie explained. She slapped her forehead. "Oh boy…this is going to take a while."

"I've got a better idea," Leon interruped. "Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu, why don't you take Donald and Goofy back to the castle for now? They should be safe there until Merlin can find a way to help them."

"Yeah," Matt said. He agreed with the young warrior. "I suppose we could do that for now. Queen Minnie would be glad to see them both safe**."**

"A castle?" Goofy said. "Sounds fun!"

"To the gummi ship!" Stitch said, leading the way.

* * *

**_Well, this can't be good. What could have happened to Donald and Goofy that would make them forget everything? Find out soon!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	9. To The Castle Again

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

It wasn't easy, but somehow Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu managed to cramp into the gummi ship with Donald and Goofy in tow. When the latter two first saw the ship, Donald and Goofy thought it looked amazing.

"Wow…," Donald said with an open jaw. "This is sweet."

"That's a BIG ship," Goofy added.

"Yeah, wait till we take off," Pikachu said excitedly.

When the group had finally said their goodbyes to the Radian Garden crew, they were then finally off. Donald and Goofy were also amazed at the vastness of the Universe around them.

"Wow…" Donald said again. "How many worlds are there again?"

"How many have we been to?" Goofy asked as well.

"More than I could count." Matt laughed. "It's ok. I'm new to this, too. We know that you and Sora have helped a lot of people in your adventures. You guys are like legends."

"Yousa heroes," Stitch said.

"Stitch and I are kinda hoping to be like you someday," Pikachu added.

Donald and Goofy blushed. They were so embarrassed about deeds they couldn't even remember.

Before they knew it, the group had finally arrived back at Disney Castle. The two chipmunks, Chip n' Dale, were waiting for them.

"Thank goodness you've arrived," Chip said. "We heard about Donald and Goofy."

"Yeah," Dale said. "The Queen and Neo are waiting for you guys."

"Neo!" Matt said.

"Neo here?" Stitch asked.

The two chipmunks nodded. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu started running towards the main hall. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and shrugged, then ran after them inside.

Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Neo were waiting in the main hall. Matt and friends bowed to the Queen, Donald and Goofy doing the same.

"It's good to see all of you return safely," the Queen said. "Especially you two, Donald and Goofy. I'm so relieved."

"Heard you guys had a tough fight," Neo said to Matt and the others. "Nice to see you three still intact."

Daisy went and hugged the uncomfortable Donald. "Oh, Donald! I was so worried. Don't you scare me like that again!"

"Who are you?" Donald asked. "Do I know you?"

"Donald, don't be silly. It's me."

Matt stepped forward. "Uh…Donald and Goofy...kind of don't remember anything about you guys."

"WHAT?" the Queen and Daisy exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"It's the truth," Goofy said. "That wizard Merlin said we got some kind of spell on us."

"Yeah," Donald said. "We didn't even know our names!"

"Oh, no," Queen Minnie said. "This is horrible. I'm so happy you both are alright, but I hope Sora is alright as well." She looked at Matt and his friends. "Thank you all for bringing them back safely to us."

"No big deal, your Highness," Matt said. "We're glad to."

"Eh, eh," Stitch added.

Queen Minnie nodded. "If you were wondering about the King, he's still out around the worlds. I'm so worried about him, even though I know he can take care of himself."

"Yeah," Matt said. "He's pretty good at that."

Queen Minnie looked at Neo. "They're all yours, Neo. Daisy and I will show Donald and Goofy around. Maybe we can jump their memory somehow. They should also be safe here for the time being."

"Thanks Your Highness," Neo said. The Queen, Daisy, Donald, and Goofy left Neo with Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu.

"Alright, tell me what I missed," Neo said. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu then explained about the battle with Demyx and their retrieval of Donald and Goofy. "Hmm…you say this guy was destroyed all ready before you three fought him?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "Sora's already defeated him once. He was tough, too."

"This Organization leader must be more powerful than the King and I thought imaginable. If that's the case, this Demyx might not have been the only one brought back."

"Aww…," Pikachu said with a sigh.

"We beat them all over again?," Stitch asked.

"You might have to," Neo said. "Whatever this leader is planning, he must have needed some help. You three are going have to be careful out there."

"Great," Matt said while slapping his forehead. "I can't believe this guy. Oh well, I think Stitch, Pikachu, and I can handle them. We took care of Demyx and Smith, didn't we?"

Stitch and Pikachu raised their heads in accomplishment.

"True," Neo said. "but I think those two are only just the beginning."

"Oh yeah!" Matt realized. He pulled out the letter from the mystery savior. "The guy who saved Donald and Goofy left us a note. He said he met the King."

"Really?" Neo said. He took and read the letter to himself. "Well, the King didn't tell me about anybody else helping us out. Interesting…"

"Who could he be?" Stitch asked. "He help us big time…"

"Seemed like a good guy," Pikachu said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I couldn't sense anything wrong with him even though he was wearing Organization clothing," Matt stated.

"This is odd," Neo said. "You guys should keep an eye out for him, will ya?"

"You bet," Matt said. "We're gonna keep looking for Sora and Laura too."

Neo nodded. "Good news. Trinity and I have kept monitoring your world, Matt. No Heartless or the Organization."

Matt looked down. "That's good…" He missed home. Dad was worried sick about him…

No, he couldn't think about that now.

"Right," Matt said. He quickly put on a straight face. "We better get going. Master Yen Sid said the worlds are waiting on us."

"There were a couple worlds I saw when we came back here," Pikachu said. "Finally some fresh new faces and places!"

"Yay!" Stitch said. "Wesa go!"

As they turned to leave, Neo said, "Hey, guys!"

Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu turned back to Neo. He said, "Take care, will ya? I don't want to have to go and save your sorry hides every time you get in a jam."

Matt and his friends laughed at this. "You bet, Neo."

When the trio strapped into the gummi ship once again, Matt noticed something. He was _starving…_ He hadn't eaten anything this whole time.

"Do we got anything to eat on this thing?" he asked.

* * *

**_Well, now our trio of heroes are finally ready to go out into the worlds. What sort of adventures are waiting for them? Find out soon! _**

**_Also, a special chapter is in store to finish this story off!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	10. Hello, Laura

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

_Where am I?..._

A young teenage girl of 18 had awoken to find herself in some kind of dreary cell. It looked like something from a castle dungeon. It was cold and damp, which were not very good conditions.

_How did I get here?...What is going on?..._

The last thing Laura remembered was just driving along the road home. Suddenly, someone had appeared in front of her in the very middle. Gasping, she'd slammed on the brakes and missed hitting the person by mere inches.

Laura quickly jumped out of the car to see if the person was alright. "Holy crap! I'm so sorry I almost hit you! Are you OK?"

"I am now…," replied the person. He had a cold, chilling voice that had sent a chill down Laura's spine. "What's say we go for a little trip?"

"Excuse me?" Laura had asked. The next thing she knew, she had blacked out.

Now Laura was in some strange cell with no memory as to how she had gotten there. If this was some sick prank, Laura knew there would be some hell to pay. She wasn't the kind of person you would normally mess with.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Startled, Laura swirled around. Standing in front her was the same guy she had almost hit…or was it?

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded, her hands on the bars. "Is this a joke? Because I'm not laughing. Let me go right now."

The figure shook his head no. "I'm afraid we can not do that at the moment. You're far too important for our plan to succeed."

Laura was confused. "What plan? What are you talking about? Where am I?"

The figure chuckled. "All in good time, dear. For now, we're going to keep you here so he will continue to drive forward."

Now Laura was _really_ confused. "Ok, hahaha. Party's over, you can let me go now."

"Is she finally awake?" a new cold voice asked. Joining the figure in the dark hood was a woman dressed in a dark robe and weird horn-like spikes on her head. She was carrying a long staff with a crystal orb attached to the end. For some reason, Laura thought she looked familiar. As though she hadn't seen her for some time…

"So…this is who he cares for most?" the woman asked.

"Yes…he loves his family of course," the man said. "but this girl is also very close to him. We found pictures of her in his room. There is no doubt in my mind he is looking for her as we speak."

"Hmmm…," the woman said. She looked at Laura through the cage. "Oh how this brings up fond memories…"

Laura looked around. Who could these people be talking about? Was someone trying to find her? Who could he possibly be? "What are you going to do with me?" Laura asked.

"Nothing, my dear," the woman said. "At least...nothing yet. It's best if you don't know everything at the moment." The man nodded in approval. They both turned to walk away.

"Please!" Laura said. "Just let me go! I'm begging you." It was no use. They were already gone. She was alone…

Laura began to think about who they could possibly be talking about that would go so far for her. It couldn't be…no…would he?

_I hope I'm dreaming, because then I can wake up from this nightmare._

* * *

"I'm going to enjoy taking her heart," the woman said.

"In time, Maleficent, in time," the man said with his hood down. It was too dark to make out his features. "This boy is far stronger than we know."

"Stronger than Sora?" Maleficent asked. "Oh, how I wish to destroy him myself. Let's just say I have a growing hatred for anyone who has a Keyblade in their hand?"

"He managed to defeat Demyx, but time will tell of if he gains strength." The leader paused. "He will come…he must come. He wouldn't want to leave her behind."

"Why do you need this Keyblader anyway? He isn't that necessary for your plan."

"That is not of your concern."

"Maybe I wish to know. I warn you now to keep your end of the deal."

"My dear Maleficent. We will both get what we want. For now, the Heartless will do what they've always done..." He grinned. "...and that is create some chaos."

* * *

_**Oh no! What will the Organization and Maleficent do with Laura? Why keep her in the first place? Will she ever escape? **_

**_You'll have to find out by checking out the next story in this saga...Kingdom Hearts TNG: First Contact! _**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


End file.
